The Way She Comes Gliding
by authorpuer
Summary: Quinn woke up with sunlight in her eyes.


**Hi I _know_ I should be working on You're The Sky, but I'm getting these oneshots in my head that I need to get rid of, so here's another. My first smut, and I'm not really good at it, but enjoy!**

**"The Way She Comes Gliding" is a lyric from "My Boots" by Lights.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Quinn woke up with sunlight in her eyes.

She was vaguely aware that the bed she currently resided in wasn't hers, and upon further inspection, neither was the house.

She surveyed the situation with tired eyes, and then let herself drop back onto the bed as she sorted her thoughts.

Quinn noticed an array of things, the first being her lack of clothes; she was completely naked under the sheets. This led her to her second conclusion: There had to be someone else in the bed.

Without opening her eyes, the blonde extended her arms in search of a body. She was immediately greeted with an embrace, her partner snuggling into the crook of her neck, hands running up and down her spine.

Quinn quickly noted her partner was female.

The cheerleader didn't trash away in revulsion like one might expect; no, she let herself become comfortable and murmured, "Hey Babe," to the individual beside her.

When her mother came crawling back to her, begging forgiveness for past deeds, Quinn took full advantage. She went out and partied regularly, drank, whatever was expected of her as Head Cheerio. Her mother wouldn't punish her for such acts, in fear of driving her daughter away.

In the meantime, Quinn cuddled with a stranger in bed, one she would soon identify.

So as the blonde relished in the touch of a stranger's wandering hands crawling up and down her back, she decided it was time she rediscovered exactly who the girl was.

Quinn lazily opened her eyes, to find a very naked, short brunette pressed against her.

"Mhmmm, good morning." The girl mused, now playing with Quinn's hair.

Before the taller girl had time to react, Rachel latched her mouth onto Quinn's neck, sucking and nibbling at the pale flesh. The cheerleader immediately responded, shivers making their way up her spine as she whimpered, "Damn, girl."

Quinn was pulled into a trance, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmingly dizzy as Rachel kissed up her neck to her jaw line.

The brunette spoke between open-mouthed kisses, "Last, night, was, fucking amazing, Quinn."

In that moment, Quinn recalled the activities she'd engaged in with one Rachel Berry.

* * *

Quinn had been drinking, and was most obviously tipsy. She spotted Rachel on the dance floor with Finn, awkwardly grinding on the tall boy. He wore a dumb-struck look on his face, unsure of what to do. It eventually got to the point where Quinn felt obliged to handle the situation.

She strutted onto the scene, radiating cockiness. Quinn gently pushed the brunette boy aside, hissing, "I'll take care of this, Finnocence," while he looked nearly relieved. She laid a hand across the girl's stomach, gripping her hip with unannounced claim. She whispered in Rachel's ear, "Sorry, Sweetheart, but that started to get embarrassing."

Rachel replied with more obvious grinding to the beat of the song, daring Quinn to keep up. The blonde could only smirk; Fabrays never turned down a challenge.

The two made it through four solid songs without a break, each time the dancing getting more heated. They only split when Finn beckoned Rachel off the dance floor.

"I'll be right back," the diva huffed, before giving Quinn a longing and lingering look.

The cheerleader licked her lips, knowing her actions were gnawing at the brunette. She'd even planned out her next step: Making Rachel jealous.

Quinn watched as the couple conversed, assuming Finn was leaving the scene, intent on bringing Rachel with him.

She pivoted on her heel, in search of a drunken teenage boy. Fortunately, she didn't have to look far; Noah Puckerman almost instantly ran into her.

"Hey there, Baby Mama," he slurred, "What's the rush? You and Berry look real hot out there." He ran his grubby fingers over the soft material on her shoulder.

She swatted his hand away, "Thanks. Why don't you and I dance for a little, then?"

Puck quickly accepted her offer by grabbing her ass, and it took everything she had to not slap him.

He began to grind on her, harshly and without caution; completely unlike how it'd just been with Rachel. She reminded herself she was doing this to enhance her time with said girl.

Quinn could almost feel Rachel's glare burning into the back of her head. Before she knew it, slender fingers gripped her wrist with intensity.

Rachel tugged Quinn away from the drunken boy, who began to gripe about his loss of a dance partner. The pair simply ignored him.

"Quinn Fabray," the starlet huffed.

"Yes?" The blonde drew out, pressing her forehead against Rachel's.

"I would like to formally request you never dance with that cretin ever again. I'm becoming thoroughly agitated with such actions, and-"

"Let's go upstairs, I can barely hear you!" Quinn interrupted, and pulled the tiny brunette up the staircase in the direction of Puck's room.

When the duo finally reached their destination, Quinn flopped onto the bed, giggling mercilessly.

Rachel huffed in frustration, "Quinn, you cannot engage in such sensual activities with Noah Puckerman directly after engaging in ones of equal caliber with me!"

The blonde sat up, still snickering drunkenly.

"Your hair is like, really pretty." She spoke in awe.

Rachel glowered, smacking her hand away.

"Awwwwh, are you angry with me?" She asked with mock-sadness, now standing, "I bet I can fix that."

She leaned in, eyes intent on Rachel's lips, but at the last second, averted her mouth to the brunette's cheek. She kissed down from there, to the diva's neck, occasionally flicking her tongue past her teeth.

She softly bit down on the skin over Rachel's collarbone, making the shorter girl whimper, "Oh, Quinn."

The blonde trailed open-mouthed kisses all the way up to the shell of Rachel's ear, and murmured, "Just want you to know… I'm a really horny drunk."

With that, Rachel could take it no longer. She pounced on Quinn, causing her to stumble and fall back on the bed. The brunette coated the other girl's face with tender, but rushed, kisses. Rachel straddled her lap, making swift work of her own shirt before fumbling with Quinn's zipper.

The cheerleader threw her head back, squealing as she felt Rachel's hands so close to such a tender area. Quinn kicked her jeans off hurriedly, before clamping her hands on Rachel's shoulders and fiercely pulling her in for a kiss.

Quinn's lips had been parted, and Rachel took full advantage, easing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. The starlet absentmindedly caressed Quinn's breasts over the light, purple shirt before Quinn deemed the garment unnecessary altogether.

The cheerleader tore off the shirt while Rachel eagerly removed her skirt. Soon enough, the two waited clad in their underwear, in marvel of one another's bodies.

Quinn was the first to advance. She carefully undid Rachel's bra strap with one hand, the other sliding Rachel's panties down. The blonde then delicately slipped two fingers inside the other girl, pumping slowly, while her mouth took on the responsibilities of Rachel's chest.

"Quinn, fuck, faster." Rachel begged, threading her fingers in blonde hair.

"Ah, ah, ahhh." Quinn teased, slowing the pace down lazily.

"Quinn, _please."_ She whimpered.

Quinn responded by picking up pace once again, to the point where Rachel's nails dug into her scalp.

Right before the brunette could come, the blonde silenced her with a kiss, though Rachel still successfully shouted "Oh, God, Quinn!"

Such actions repeated themselves through the course of the night, leaving Quinn, once again, overwhelmingly dizzy.

* * *

Quinn whimpered when Rachel pulled away, the girl looking to her with a measure of concern.

"You remember last night, correct?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"God," Quinn smiled, "Of _course."_


End file.
